


Voldemort & Undesirable Number One

by TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, M/M, Tom and Harry work for The Commission, just two pals killing and having a good time, the umbrella academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain/pseuds/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain
Summary: Harry is bored. Tom wants a shower.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Voldemort & Undesirable Number One

**Author's Note:**

> I want to kind of make more short snapshots of them together but who knows when that will happen so for now, it stays complete!
> 
> And I totally call them ”Team: Vee & UNO” in my head for this AU.

It’s all fuzzy and hazy now.

There are golden hour streams of light hitting dust particles through the window blinds, and gathered dust on the faded flea market rug. The ceiling is ugly— _stucco_ , and a frayed armchair is practically falling apart under the sound of a late-day coffee pot coming to a boil.

If Harry squints his eyes and turns his head a little, he can almost fool himself into believing the particles are fireflies. Blinking in and out of existence, small and mighty and magical.

The door barely misses his head when it swings open, “Harry-” there’s a pause. And he’s tempted to call it disbelief, “Harry, what are you doing on the floor?”

“Am I hurting anyone by lying on the floor?”

Another moment passes.

“Well, no. But that’s the problem then, isn’t it? Our mark will be in the alley in 4 minutes.” A silhouette blocks his fireflies and ugly stucco; stupidly coiffed hair dangles just slightly above him. Harry is tempted to flick it. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave this sorry excuse of a living space— if one would dare even to call it _that_.”

Harry sighs, “You ‘dare’ to call it that nearly every second, Tom.”

Tom frowns – _'pouts,’_ Harry corrects – and rights himself back up, taking care to step over Harry’s body. It’s an improvement; Harry chances to think. A few months ago, Tom would have probably just walked over him, “I have no other words for my overwhelming…distaste of our current accommodations.”

“The Commission doesn’t exactly splurge on fancy rooms, you’ve known this for ages.” Harry rolls over onto his stomach and cradles his head in his hands, and he’s probably covered in dust now judging by the look of disgust Tom is giving him.

“Just get up.” Tom kneels on his haunches and removes the old metal casing from a radiator below the window, pulling out a small tin box. He tosses it to Harry, “It’s your turn.”

Harry gets up to catch the box and sighs once more; this assignment has been their longest and least exciting yet. He pops open the tin and takes a key out from under some mints.

Harry considers for a moment before taking two mints and placing one in his mouth, offering the second to Tom, “Wanna mint?”

Tom rolls his eyes, “We don’t have time for this.”

“Is that a no?”

“I want to take a shower in a place with consistent hot water, Harry.”

“And you think I don’t?”

“Oh, for the love of-” Tom snatches the mint out of his hand and crunches down on it. “Satisfied?! Please can we get this over with?”

Harry smiles, cheeky and pleased, pocketing the mints, “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

He glances at the wall clock, _2 minutes– plenty of time,_ and walks quickly to the other side of the room. He pulls up four loose floorboards revealing a rather large safety deposit box and yanks it out and onto the rug. Harry puts the key into the lock and cringes as the sound of rusty hinges squeals through the apartment.

He pulls out a neat and modern loaded crossbow, sorely out of place for this time, and rushes back towards Tom.

“You can’t always push these things to the last second Harry, you’ve been here all morning and should have preped.” Tom’s tone sounds like it _wants_ to be chastising, but Harry knows far too well how Tom loves teasing the Temp chances just as much as him.

Harry uses one hand to push open the window, screenless as they usually are during this time period, all perfect and ready for unexpected calamity. “Then how on earth would I have any fun?” He replies and crouches down, placing the crossbow on the window ledge. He can see their mark turning into the alley.

Tom scoffs – ’ _chuckles_ ,’ Harry corrects, feeling warm at the thought – and Harry continues, “I bet you dinner and a hot shower that I can hit 'em in one.”

Tom goes silent for a second, and Harry can feel him eyeing the side of his face. Harry’s tempted to meet the gaze, it feels just as hot and wandering as it’s always been the last week or so, but he instead keeps his eyes on the mark.

“I’ll allow it.” Tom finally answers as Harry is already pulling the trigger.

Tom is well aware that Harry never misses.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (I live here): [@TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain](https://tomarryherewewhoaagain.tumblr.com/)  
> Or on Discord: [The Room of Requirement](https://discord.gg/2suak9y)  
> 


End file.
